The present invention relates to techniques for analyzing an image.
Fischler, M. A. and Bolles, R. C., "Random Sample Consensus: A Paradigm for Model Fitting with Applications to Image Analysis and Automated Cartography," Communications of the ACM, the ACM. Vol. 24, No. 6. June 1981, pp. 381-395, describe a paradigm for fitting a model to experimental data. The paradigm, Random Sample Consensus/RANSAC), uses as small an initial data set as feasible and enlarges this set with consistent data when possible. Section IVA describes the RANSAC/LD algorithm, including a step of selecting 6-tuples from a list of 6-tuples by a quasirandom method that ensures a reasonable spatial distribution for the corresponding control points. RANSAC is applicable to image analysis and automated cartography, and its application to the location determination problem is described in detail in the article.